


LARRY SEXTAPE

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directioner, Tess, is told that a Larry sex tape has been released. She goes home and watches it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARRY SEXTAPE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second writing, I'm literally just transferring this from my book, SMUTASTIC, on Wattpad so yeah. Again, I hope you enjoy it! Now on to the smut!

It was a typical Friday, boring class after boring class. My mind on the awesome things that I had planned for the weekend; my boyfriend, Tyler, was coming over later that night, Jenna's graduation party, and then there was Sunday. The day that I always tell myself will be devoted to doing homework, but I always ended up looking at One Direction until almost two in the morning. 

"Tess!!" My best friend Shay screamed, running toward me once the final bell had rung. "Oh my freaking GOD! GUESS WHAT I SAW ON THE COMPUTER IN COMP CLASS JUST NOW?!?" 

"Not the research you were supposed to be doing, I assume." I joked as we got in my car. She gave me a really sarcastic look and continued: 

"There's foreels a LARRY STYLINSON SEXTAPE! I WATCHED IT! IT'S REALLY THEM!!!!" She yelled shamelessly. 

"Ew, you watched in the middle of class?" I said in disbelief as I pulled out of the parking lot. 

"That's not the point, Tess. Seriously though, I sent you a Facebook message with a link to it." 

"Shay, I'm not gonna watch them have sex." I retorted. 

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "But it was pretty hot." 

As I drove her home, we talked about the day that Larry came out and how much it'd inspired Shay to come out to her parents. 

Facebook called my name as soon as I got home. One Direction fan pages were my life. I'd actually forgotten about what Shay and I had discussed until I saw the message from her. 

There I sat for a good ten minutes debating whether I should watch it or not. My mom was home but she was in the basement doing laundry. And dad shouldn't be home for a few more hours. Eventually, curiosity got the best of me. 

Once it was loaded, the first thing I saw was a close up of Harry's face, his green eyes staring directly into the camera as he fixed it into the right position. Soon, he walked over to the bed, already stark naked. 

Louis lay on the bed in his boxers. "Remind me again why we are doing this?" 

"Because," Harry said, crawling over his boyfriend and kissing him before continuing, "It's hot, don't worry, it's not like anyone is going to see it." I chuckled but then felt bad. Should I turn it off? Yes, yes I should. But I won't. 

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, rolling them over so that he was on top. Harry's hands ran all over Louis' body, almost like he wanted to touch every inch of him. 

Louis' hand descended down Harry's stomach and took hold of his already rock solid erection, causing Harry's hands to stop roaming and sink his nails into Louis' skin. "Louis." He breathed. Louis' hand pumped Harry, a smile clearly visible on his lips. After about a minute, Harry pulled his hand off, intertwining their fingers and pulling Louis into a kiss. In the blink of an eye, Harry was back on top and whispering something into Louis' ear. 

Louis' laughed echoed as he kissed Harry's jaw line. "God I love you." He smiled. 

"Aww I love you too, Boobear." Harry's dimples appeared. "Now off with these." In one swift moment, Louis' boxers were ripped off of his body and tossed aside. Their lips met again for a short time before Harry kissed down Louis' neck. 

Down his chest, Harry kissed. Some were soft and adoring and others were assaulting his skin. When he reached Louis' groin, Harry looked up, catching Louis look at the camera nervously. 

"Don't look at the camera, babe. Look at me." Came Harry's voice right before engulfing Louis' cock in his mouth. 

Louis sucked in a breath and bucked his hips up. The hottest thing was that their eyes stayed locked the whole time; Louis was watching Harry bob up and down on him. 

Louis grunted, "My mouth is watering. Let me suck you, Harry." 

Harry made a muffled sound around Louis which made Louis' back arch as he pulled Harry off. He sat up and crashed his lips into Harry's, whispering something into his ear that sounded like something about 'nine'. Nine, what? 

Whatever it was, Harry nodded excitedly as Louis lay back down. Harry turned and put a knee on either side of Louis' face as he levelled his own face with Lou's crotch. I cursed out loud and shifted excitedly as I realized what was happening. 

Harry's leg blocked most of Louis' face, but judging by the sounds that came from Harry's lips, Louis had put his watery mouth to good use. 

Eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut tightly, mouth shaped into a perfect 'o', Harry didn't touch Louis' hardness until Louis bucked his hips up into Harry's face. He took the hint and sucked Louis' tip into his mouth. 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. The sounds they made baffled me, they didn't sound at all like I thought they would during sex. Louis' grunts and moans were deep and sexy. Harry on the other hand, his moans were very breathy and slightly high pitched at the end. 

Eventually Harry pulled off and asked, "You done with this position, babe?" I couldn't see or hear Louis' answer but Harry re-positioned himself next to Louis as the kissed some more. "Do you wanna top or bottom tonight?" 

"Bottom. I want you to f*ck me. No condom either, I want to feel you inside me." A dark look spread over Harry's face. 

He literally looked hungry as he attacked Louis' lips, moving on top of him. He didn't waste any time, immediately placing his hand between Louis' legs. For a split second, his eyes flickered to the camera and back to Louis. 

"Hands and knees babe." Harry said very sexily. Louis did as Harry told him, spreading his legs wide and watching Harry over his shoulder. 

Quickly, Harry slipped off of the bed and out of the view of the camera. Returning a few seconds later, he held a small tube that I assumed was lube. 

Louis went crazy when Harry began massaging his cheeks in a very tender and loving way. "Please." He outright moaned. Harry smiled, kissing each cheek and an inner part that could only be his hole. 

Grabbing the lube, Harry lathered up his fingers and began to slowly trace circles around the hole. 

"Harry," Louis whined. "I love it when you're slow and sweet, but right now I just need-OH!" 

Harry had slammed three fingers into Louis. He continued pumping his fingers in and out at a fast pace, which had Louis rocking back and moaning continuously. 

Then, just as suddenly as he'd put his fingers in, he pulled them out, earning a moan from Louis. 

Harry applied some lube to himself and lined himself up with Louis' entrance. 

It was as if they'd read each other's minds; both boys' eyes gravitated to each other so their eyes once again locked as Harry began to push. They moaned in unison and it was the hottest thing I'd ever heard. 

When he was balls deep, Harry paused. He kissed Louis' neck so intensely, when he pulled back there was a huge love bite. He then tenderly kissed each of Louis' shoulder blades and then the top of his head before slowly pulling back and thrusting back in. 

For about four thrusts he went slowly, but on the fifth, he snapped his hips forward. 

"Oh!" Louis cried out. 

As Harry continued to pound into Louis, he let out a sound he hadn't before, he growled, "Louis." 

"Sh*t. You turn me on so much." Louis looked back at Harry and uttered a single word. "Harder." 

Something seemed to snap in Harry, an even darker look spread over his face as he absolutely hammered into Louis, his moans going breathy and high pitched again. 

Louis' head drooped onto the bed as he was on his knees just taking it. I could see his eyes screwed shut and his cheeks were bright red. "Harry." His voice was tiny, a sharp contrast to his earlier deep sounds. 

Harry stopped and for a second I thought that he'd come but he just reached down and pulled Louis' back up to his chest and kissed as much of Louis' face as he could reach as he snaked a hand around and grasped Louis' very hard, very red member. 

Louis leaned his head into Harry's shoulder, jaw completely laxed releasing moans, as Harry began pounding into him again. 

Soon after, Harry burst out, "F*ck, I'm gonna come!" And not even two seconds later, he slammed into Louis and yelled, "LOUIS!" 

They stayed in that position for about another thirty seconds before Harry slipped out, Louis hissing in response. 

Harry moved to the front of Louis and gently pushed him onto his back, grasping his shaft and immediately attempting to deep throat him. 

Louis let out a sound so sexy, it was godly. Harry's mouth wasn't on Louis for a minute before Louis groaned, "I'm close." 

Diving down till his nose was in Louis' pubic hair, Harry moaned. And that seemed to seal the deal, Louis' hips bucked up harshly and his toes curled as he thrashed his head from side to side saying things I couldn't understand. 

He must've swallowed because immediately after 'popping' Louis out of his mouth, he leaned over him and kissed him. The pure affection in the kiss almost brought me to tears, although I didn't have time to shed a single one. All too soon, Harry stood up, walked over to the camera and the screen went black. 

Not even two seconds later, I heard a voice behind me, "Was that porn?" 

I turned to see my boyfriend with a huge smirk on his face. "No." I said simply. "That was love."


End file.
